


It Was Raining

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2019 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Its floof(?), also a bit sad, but happy nonetheless, its happy, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 3: Sun Day [ First Kiss |Time Travel AU]It was raining when they first met.





	It Was Raining

It was raining when they first met. Brief drizzle poking them teasingly, almost playful yet excited. Colonello saw her, impression deep but not deep enough. He, a mere soldier with pride as big as the universe, did not put her in mind even though she was the instructor. Her first impression of him, however, was not a good one. She could see the arrogance, the rough edges, the weaknesses. Her first thought was that he would not be a good soldier.

His second impression of her was that she was a devil, tainted in black, cruel from top to bottom. She was a hell instructor to him, one that does not care of the soldiers’ wellbeing, always pushing and pushing, demanding and annoying. Her second impression of him was that he was too stupid and lack of two braincells. She itched to give him a punch for each of his complain and snide. She did. It was satisfying.

His third impression of her changed totally. Colonello looked at Lal Mirch who stood in triumph from below, gaping with admiration shining in his eyes. He was beaten black and blue from their spar, but he was not angry, contrary to his own belief. No, he was awestruck. At each moved he had made, Lal Mirch countered it easily. At each attack, he failed to guard. She easily subdued him, elegant yet deadly.

For the first time after months and months of training, he looked at her and saw the beauty through the miasma, the kind soul through the shell. Lal Mirch had frowned, had scolded, yet she extended her hand towards him, pulling him up. She needed not to do that, but she did, telling him of his weaknesses, his openings, and told him how to improve.

He fell for her immediately.

Soon, Lal Mirch impression of him changed into a puppy who wants attention, always barking here and there, wagging his tail at her. At first, she was creeped out, far used being feared of than admired. But as time passed, she got used to it, finding it rather endearing. Not cute nor warranted, but not unwelcomed. If anything, she grew fond and rather biased towards this student of hers.

It was raining, when their first kiss, clumsy and shy yet eager, marking the first major step to their relationship.

.

Then came the calamity, burning and burning, drying their souls, snapping their relationship. It was fine, there was progress and Lal Mirch herself wanted it to progress further, but fate denied her. It was raining when she realized that Colonello sacrificed himself for her, tiny body but big heart. It was raining when it finally hit her, that Colonello suffered in her stead, because of his love for her.

It was raining when she mourned for them. It was raining when Colonello cried for missing Lal Mirch’s presence but regretted nothing.

Years after, the pain of loneliness turned bearable then numb, until unless triggered, it was almost non-existing. Colonello worked in Mafia Land, Lal Mirch joined CEDEF. Years after of no contact, it was almost as though they had never met. Almost, because they did.

The child of the Sky burned brightly, pulling and pulling. The child of the Sky brought everyone together, even the always hiding Verde. The child of the Sky was the catalyst to their reunion.

It was raining, when they sat down and caught up with each other, masks unshed but they were vulnerable to each other. It was raining when their flames sang in happiness, piecing together again finally.

The curse, however, was eating their hearts away.

.

It wasn’t raining when the Rainbow Curse fight happened. It wasn’t raining when they were defeated, the chance of returning to their own body shattered. It wasn’t raining when they group together with the others and planned. It wasn’t raining when they won, all of them freed from shackles.

It wasn’t raining, when the child of the Sky saved them all. But it was raining in their heart and soul as they cried in joy; Colonello and Lal Mirch hugging and holding each other tightly in their arms, away from the eyes of others. It was raining when they loved each other. It was raining when they had their first kiss in years.

.

It was raining when they finally tied the knot. The sky pouring in celebration, sun shining through the soft clouds as the wedding proceeded without a hitch; a kitsune’s wedding. Colonello laughing brightly as Lal Mirch, red-faced, hit and scolded him, fond still. It was raining, as they leaned their forehead against each other, looking into each other’s eyes as their hands intertwined tightly in between them, never letting go.

It was raining when they had their first kiss in front of others, smiling as the others hooted and whistled, clapping and crying. It was raining when they had their first kiss to an eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not finished day 5 and not started 6, 7 and 8. I'm going to die.  
> At least there'll be two for tomorrow :3c
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
